The Black Dragon
by darkuriel
Summary: When the newest addition to the academy is male as well, Houki and Charlotte end up clashing over this boy as well as Ichika. with a dark-like IS and an even darker personality, can these girls figure it out? How will Ichika deal with the new competition or will he fold? told in point of view as Houki, Charlotte and OC. T for violence and mildy intimate sections
1. Chapter 1

**Setting after season one. The plot is completely different. Everything but Tristian and his IS are not mine. Enjoy.**

**TOV**

Tristian looked around the strange bullet train as he headed towards the IS academy. He was extremely nervous and hoped to hell that it didn't show. Looking at the twin, fingerless and midnight black gauntlets he wore. His IS Shadou was technically a first generation but after a few lessons from Tabane Shinonono had given enough ideas to make his IS better than any Third or Fourth generation IS. The train pulled up to his stop and the minute the doors were wide enough, Tristian slipped through and booked it. He was beyond late.

Doing a partial activation, a reflective visor appeared over his eyes. Information began to flash across the screen as his violent eyes read the map and adjusted his course to the fastest to the academy. Giving the useless information only the tiniest amount of attention, Tristian began reading about the other male going to the academy

_Orimura Ichika_

"Hm." He said to himself. Used the same IS as Chifuyu Orimura. An offensive based machine with the Barrier void technique. Interesting. At least he thought so until he ran into someone. As they tumble down to the ground, Tristian reacted immediately by reaching out and pulling the person close to his body. Spinning, Tristian positioned himself so he would hit the ground first. With a solid thud and a whoosh as the air left his lungs; Tristian painfully rolled over, get up and continued to run.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself, "I'm so dead."

**HOV**

Houki sat down at her desk, pulling out her books and note as the bell chimed. Tiding her stuff for the class, she looked up at the holo-board and was confused at name written there. Tristian Hawley.

"Who's that? She wondered to herself. Miss Orimura stood at the podium with the usual intimidating air. She had a scowl and was checking the clock more than a normal person would. Signaling for Miss Yamada to start the class, Houki readied herself for a case-load of notes.

About fifteen minutes later, the door slammed open to reveal a tall, brown hair boy wearing a tight grey shirt, sleeveless leather jacket and jean. He wore a dark visor that completely hid his eyes. Panting hard the kid pulled out an envelope and handed it to Miss Orimura. Tearing it open, she pulled out a letter and read it quickly. She motioned for the boy to follow and the two of them walked over to Houki's desk.

"Miss Shinonono, this is Tristian Hawley, the Representative Candidate of America, the new student. You will be showing him around this academy and teaching him Japanese."

Completely shock, Houki stared at Miss Orimura dumbfounded. What was she talking about? This person couldn't be an IS pilot. Ichika was the only male IS pilot. How could there be two? And how was he a Representative Candidate? Miss Orimura notice and said something to the boy. He responded in a confused voice. After receiving a sharp nod, the boy raised his left arm until it was parallel to the ground. Houki noticed that he was a fingerless metal glove that ended halfway to his elbow. The glove began to glow. Immediately his entire arm was covered in sleek black IS armor.

Everyone gasped at the partial deployment of an IS by a male. Houki couldn't see the boy's eyes but saw the tiny movements of his head and guessed he was looking around the room. Deactivating his IS, Houki saw that the visor went with it, revealing startlingly violent eyes looking back at her. He left her face to gaze around the room with naked eyes. His eyes settled on a person. Following his gaze, Houki saw Ichika staring right back. Shifting in her chair so she could easily spring at the new kid, but all he did was give a respectful nod and made his visor come back.

After saying something to Miss Orimura, the new student sat on the floor next to Houki's desk. Looking down at him in surprise, Houki was wondering how this boy even got an IS. Turning his visor sporting face towards her, tilted in question. Shaking her head Houki though that it was gonna be a long semester.

**TOV**

Tristian used his visor to translate the entire class and store it as notes. His guide kept looking at as he sat next to her desk, fiddling his thumbs. A bell chimed and everyone stood up. He looked up at everyone through his visor. They were staring at his in fascination. Laying on his back, Tristian ninja flipped to his feet, earning a few gasps and a single clap. Within seconds he was surrounded by females all speaking in a strange language. Completely overwhelmed, he looked at the girl who was supposed to be his guide, putting her books in a bag and refusing to look at him. Mumbling a few choices at her, Tristian really was getting uncomfortable with all the females pressing against him. Tristian finally couldn't take it anymore; he placed his right foot on the side of the nearest desk and used it to propel himself into the air and flipped over the group to land across the room. With a final salute, Tristian bolted through the door hoping to disappear.

**HOV**

"You could've been a little nicer to him." Ichika said as he walked up to her with the usual group in to. Houki glared at him as she stuffed the last of her books into her bag. He was right; she left him to deal with numerous amounts of girls.

"Any guy should feel uncomfortable." She told herself. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, she was really impressed with his strength. How much power did it take to launch yourself across a classroom?

"You should go and apologize." Cecilia demanded. Houki gave her a look with an arched eyebrow. Who did this pathetic girl think she was? All she could do was shoot a gun from a distance, but to her disappointment, she was right. Houki would have to suck up her pride and apologize.

"Any idea where he went?' she sighed. The group looked at each other surprised. She knew they expected her to put up more of a fight. The reason she didn't was because, she had been where this boy was now. Alone in a foreign place, with no clue at all.

"My guess is the roof." Charlotte said. Houki sighed again, standing up. The group parted before as she walked by. Surprise and impressed looked etched into their facial features. She took her time on her way to the roof. Mostly about how Ichika has affected her life since last year and her feelings for him.

When she got to the roof, she found it empty. Taking a couple steps forward, seeing some IS flying off in the distance. After making sure the roof was empty, she turned around and nearly ran into the violent eyed boy

"What…you…want?" he asked in broken Japanese. His closeness was unsettling as his unusual eye color. He had somehow lost the jacket and the grey shirt. All he was wearing on his upper body was a black IS pilot uniform; which didn't leave much to the imagination. His abdomen and stomach were tanned sculpted to perfection. His arm weren't bulging with muscle but the skin was pulled tight across so much you could see the veins pulsing. Houki looked down feeling the heat rush to her face.

There was a short burst of angry laughter before Tristian moved away to the railing. Gripping it with both hands he tried again at speaking, "Always…dream…able…fly."

Houki spent a few minutes deciphering what he said and came to the conclusion of "It was always my dream to fly." Houki nodded in agreement; it was an experience that she loved now that she had her own IS. She found herself respecting this boy. Full of unexpected surprises; like for instance jumping over the rail.

**Review, follow, favorite please**

**-Darkuriel**


	2. Chapter 2- the Dragon's Gaurdian emerges

**This chapter starts out in Charlotte's point of view. Disclaimer: same as last time. R.F.F enjoy.**

"Ichika, how does it feel to have another boy around?" Charlotte asked. All the other girls leaned forward eager for his answer.

"I don't like him." Everyone fell forward. Charlotte looked up at him in confusion. Why did he say that? He didn't even know the new kid to make that decision.

"There's something about him I don't like." He explained. The girls picked themselves up and looked at him. He was stroking his chin in deep thought. Cecilia was the first to speak up.

"What's wrong about him?" Ichika opened one eye to look at her. Cecilia blushed lightly and looked down quickly. Ichika sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"There's a kind darkness to him that I don't like." Charlotte was about to ask what he meant by darkness but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Time seem to slow down as she looked at the new kid as he fell on the other side of the window. At the last second before he dropped from view, a single violet eye pierced through her and left her panting. Then he was gone. Soon followed by Houki in her IS diving for him. She was seen by everyone and hey rushed to the window to see what was happening.

Charlotte bolted through the door and headed for the ground level. She had to see this guy better and why was he able to make her heart race just by looking at her. Only Ichika made her heart race and now the new guy could? What's up with her life?

She burst through the doors and saw Houki confronting him in her IS, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she shouted at him. Charlotte looked at his face as he blankly stared back at Houki. A film of light covered his eyes and left behind the visor she saw before. A massage suddenly flashed on Houki's screen. Houki blinked a couple times before she opened it. Charlotte couldn't read Japanese backwards so she couldn't tell what the message said but Houki seemed to calm down significantly.

"You still shouldn't jump off of building like that." Houki finally said. The boy smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. Another message popped up for Houki, who opened it and read it. Charlotte desperately wanted to know what he was saying. Houki nodded and her IS disappeared; leaving her in her IS suit. Charlotte watched a light blush appear on the new boy's face. Jealousy raged through her like a forest fire. This surprised her. She usually wasn't the jealous type, but this boy intrigued her. He was mysterious and had the same eyes as her. That color was extremely rare.

**TOV**

Tristian looked at his guide, grateful that his visor hid his staring. She was a very attractive young lady. Tristian shook his head to rid himself of such useless thoughts. Checking his visor, Tristian looked if there were any good surfing spots around. When he live in LA, he always did enjoy good surf. He looked around and saw another good looking blonde with the same exact eye color as him. Again he was grateful for the coverage that his visor. Shaking his head, Tristian, wondered how many pretty girl were in this country. He began walking towards the dorms, leaving the girls behind, with many things running through his mind. He made it some distance before another girl was in his way.

"What possessed me to join a school, where I'm one of two boys?" He sighed to himself. He went to dodge the girl but at the last minute she put herself in his way. Glaring at her through his visor, he scanned her body up and down, quickly assessing her. Light blue hair and red eyes, she stood very close to him. Standing barely at his chest, she wore the school uniform with a light yellow overcoat; in her left hand was a blue fan with some trinket attached to it. Tristian froze; he knew that attachment. He had seen it while in Russia a few months ago.

Tristian jumped backwards, putting a few more feet between them. He had felt the sting of that lance once before and he wasn't eager to feel it again. As he closed his hands, he felt the familiar shafts of his metal spears. One long spear in his right and a short spear in his left. He wasn't going to take any chances with her mist.

"Tristian Hawley, it's been far too long since our last meeting." She said sweetly in perfect English, not a single trace of her Russian blood in her voice. Tristian raised the tips of his spears to level with her heart and eye. He knew from experience that this girl was very dangerous and her IS was even more so.

"Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki." He returned her greeting with equally false niceness. He saw her stiffen slightly through his visor. He was pulling every bit of information he could on her before she decided to take revenge for his deeds against her family. Sadly despite all his information, this girl was certainly strong enough to challenge his first shift, but not nearly enough for his second. A small smile stretched his lips as he felt the usual stirring of his soul at the prospect of a good fight. His blood turned to lava and his soul dark. Twirling his spears, Tristian slowly began to make his way over to his enemy. He loved this part. This determined whether if his prey was worthy to fight or to pathetic to even bother. Now it was time for a dance with Death.

**HOV**

Houki was walking home from a quick round of shopping and got caught up looking at a new dress she wanted to get for Ichika when she came across the devastated area between two IS. One was blue and was piloted by the student council president and the other was a sleek black IS that wield a straight sword. The pilot's face was cover by a black visor and face guard. All she could see of the pilot's face was a maniacal smile that showed through the guard.

Houki was stunned at the ferocity of which the two fought. Miss Sarashiki had two lances and to Houki's confusion one was made entirely of swirling water. The black IS had two spears strapped to her back and was giving Sarashiki a hard time. She ducked under Sarashiki's thrust, batted away the water and pierced her side with a well-placed thrust.

Sarashiki leapt back. Her water lance disappeared as her hand clutched her side. Houki looked at the black IS and saw her shoulders were shaking with laughter but sound that came out of her was even more surprising. She was a he and Houki knew the him.

**Alright, now I know it's choppy and rather pathetic but this is what came to me in the weird whirlwind of my thoughts. Apologize for any grammar mistakes we all make' em and don't use the "computer will fix it" stuff cause it's really annoying. This warning was not provoked by you guys but the people who read this locally. I mean no offense or disrespect if it came off that way. I know Tristian's IS is confusing but all in good time. I, personally, am really liking where my brain is going with Sarashiki and Tristian and I hope you enjoy as well. **

**P.S. RFF means Review, Follow or Favorite. For the curious people.**


	3. Chapter 3-and the fight begins

**Hey guys here's the real chapter of the very long absence. Summer is here so hopefully I'll get some more work done sorry. R&R**

**TOV**

Tristian watched as his opponent fell to the ground. Her IS disappeared when she hit the ground. Bound by his honor, Tristian deactivated his IS, touching the ground he looked at his opponent as she tried to push herself up right. Tristian walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder; Tatenashi froze and Tristian smiled slightly. He didn't move as she roared and thrust her lance into his chest. Above the heart and barely missing all vitals. He looked into her eyes and was glad at the rage he saw there. He had finally found an opponent worthy of his Dragon.

Smiling evilly, Tristian summoned his long spear and shoved it into her neck. He felt elation as her blood spewed and covered his face. She gagged and staggered as much as one could on their hands and knees. Ripping his spear out, Tristian twirled it in his hand and slammed the butt end into her chest propelling her backwards. Warm blood dripped down his face and down his chest. Reveling in the feeling of power this blood brought. Tristian stalked Tatenashi as she padded away. This was going to be short and sweet.

**HOV**

Houki thought the fight was over as she watched Tristian put his hand on Miss Sarashiki's shoulder. She gasped as Miss Sarashiki gave a wordless roar and shoved her lance into Tristian's chest. She started to move towards them but was interrupted as Tristian summoned a spear and pierced her throat with it. Blood covered Tristian's face and dripped down his chest. He roughly pulled his spear out and used the butt end to throw Miss Sarashiki backwards. Houki could take no more. In a flash her IS was activated and ready to go with swords in hand.

"Stay out of this Shinonono!" Miss Sarashiki yelled at her. Houki skidded to a stop and wore a confused look. There was no way she could continue the fight against Tristian. She was bleeding from her abdomen and neck profusely. She wobbled as she stood and her IS couldn't fully deploy. Tristian was watching her with a crazy smile and bloodthirsty eyes. She was about to stop them when Tristian stiffened then fell face-first. Miss Orimura was standing behind him with her fist extended. Houki looked at the unconscious form of the new kid and wondered who this kid really was.

**COV**

"Did ya hear? The new kid and the student council president fought last night"

"Why?"

"The rumor is that he killed her father some time ago."

"I bet their secret lovers"

Charlotte listened to the whispers as she went over her note for the class. These were some of the most outrageous she had ever heard. How could the new kid kill the head of the most powerful Russian family? Seriously these rumors were pathetic.

The door opened and Tristian walked in wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Charlotte noticed the faintest hint of white cloth under his collar. He had his visor on, looking around the class. Lingering on the front left corner for a short time, Tristian walked to the back and sat on the ground in the corner. Right as the bell rang, Houki and Miss Orimura walked in talking in whispers. Charlotte saw Houki look in Tristian several times before she took her seat and class began.

It was without a doubt the longest class in her life. When the bell rang, she stood up, walked straight past Ichika and straight to Tristian. His head twitched upwards as she approached. She squatted until she was eye level with him. She wondered what she was going to say to him but he beat her to the punch; in flawless French no less.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Charlotte froze at the unexpected use of her language and regretted it instantly, because Ichika was behind her with a snarl on his face.

"Is it true?" he asked in Japanese.

"He doesn't speak Japanese Ichika." Charlotte admonished. Seriously how idiotic could her be.

"Yea man I can't speak Japanese." Tristian said…in Japanese.

Charlotte was in the middle of agreeing with him before it donned on her that it was Tristian that had said that. She looked back at him and stared into his violet eyes and became lose in them. They had a hypnotizing effect when combine with such a charming smile. Not that Ichika cared.

"Is it true?!"

A taunting smile entered his features.

"Is what true?" he asked, "There's a lot of things that are true about me."

Ichika did not take kindly to being taunted. He reached down, grabbed Tristian's shirt, dragged him to a standing position and slammed him into the wall. Charlotte and Houki protested loudly but Ichika refused to listen.

"Are you a killer?"

Charlotte paused as she truly considered Ichika's words. If the rumors were true then Tristian really head murdered the head of the most powerful Russian family. Tristian's eyes were shining with maniacal laughter.

"No. I'm a survivor."

Ichika was thrown backwards was Tristian's fist rammed into his chest. Every eye in the classroom turned to watch the two boys stand-off. Ichika stood up panting; he eyed Tristian before he rushed forward, hands raised for a punch. Tristian waited until the punch was thrown to lean back, bring up his foot and plant it in Ichika's face.

Charlotte watched in horror was Ichika flew back and crashed into some desks. Anger surged through her. No one hurt Ichika, NO ONE! She activated her IS along with Cecilia, Laura. Strangely Houki just sat there with a concerned look on her face. The three of them turned to look at a very smug Tristian.

"How dare you hurt Ichika!" shrieked Cecilia. Laura and Charlotte nodded in agreement. Tristian just looked up and smirked at them. Cecilia raised her gun and with a great battle cry shot Tristian.

**HOV**

Houki didn't really think Cecilia would really shoot him but gave a surprised gasp when she did. Dust was thrown up into the air; obscuring the spot were Tristian.

"_Who knew he could speak Japanese?" _she wondered idly. She was positive that he wouldn't let such a random shot actually hit him but a small nugget of doubt had wormed in her brain. She was actually felt worried for the new guy, even after last night. As the dust cleared, Houki heard several gasps of surprise but wasn't at all surprised at what she saw.

Tristian was standing in the exact same spot but with his cock to the right, with a gigantic hole next to his ear. A very smug smirk on his face as he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"You need to aim much better ma'am." Cecilia stiffen as she saw that she didn't even hit her target and that the target was talking back, "not that it'll matter anyway."

Houki froze as she saw two spears were hanging limp in his hands, by his side. She thrust herself off the desk to intercept but was far too slow.


End file.
